Life's Mistakes Short Stores of J-Deckerd
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: Any of the Brave's feeling Lucky in challenging me? How about you English Mech? The white Autobot femme asked Duke. It had been a few weeks now that Stars has gotten use to being around the Brave Police. Everyone knowing what's going on in each other's lives. And well it was one of those days that Stars had gotten tired of doing nothing.
1. Challenge Acepted

**Another Rp with some friends. It's the Brave Saga so hope you guys like it!**

 **Rated: M**

 **Kagero x OC**

 **Stars belong to me and me alone.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Part 1  
Challenge Accepted  
~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

Any of the Brave's feeling Lucky in challenging me? How about you English Mech? The white Autobot femme asked Duke. It had been a few weeks now that Stars has gotten use to being around the Brave Police. Everyone knowing what's going on in each other's lives. And well it was one of those days that Stars had gotten tired of doing nothing. She saw Duke use his sword a few times and she had her optics set on looking at it until a voice besides her snapped her out of her daydream.

"I'll fight you." A mech that had a darker shade of blue then Deckers himself wore, with wings that looked like bird wings. They moves to be outside so they wouldn't cause any damage to their headquarters.

Stars smirks. "Alright ninja~" The darker colored mech holds two swords out. The white femme reaches over he shoulder pulling out one of her sword's hidden in her back before pulling it out completely. Spinning it around in her servo she asked. "Seems that you are feeling lucky~"

The challenger smirks. "Same to you." The bows down. "Ladies first."

She also bows. "So sweet of you, a shame that you challenge me." Stood back up watching. looking for any weak points in her opponent. Her opponent stood ready as she holds her single sword out in front of her in a defense position before she attacks him. The opponent vanishes out of thin air in from of the femme. Growling what the challenger had done to her, she slowly started to smirk. Her other servo pull out one of her throwing stars. "So~ You want to play like that than? Two can play this little game ninja."

Stars head laughing. "If you can catch me."

"Ok, but I love the thrill of a good chase~" Smirks to herself as she scanned the area finding his heat signature. Kagero uses his spy program to spy one the femme's next move. Pulling out her other swords as she moved into close quarter combat fighting with this unknown mech. Kagero stands ready for her next move.

"How well do you think your luck will go _ninja_?" Stars uses the shadows to hide her white armor to blend.

"My spy program allows me to see you." The challenger said with a smirk.

Stars rolls he optics. "Do you talk as much as you fight?" Kagero shrugs from where the was and thus allowed the femme to see where he was. "So~ care to tell another robot to robot there opponent's name?"

"My name is Kagero."

"Kagero." She likes how his name rolled off her glossa while he nods.

"My name is Stars." She had moved her sword's to let the sunlight hit them before moving to another place while her opponent named Kagero dashes towards her.

The femme smirks and hits Kagero with on of he throwing stars. "Oops! Did I hit you?" *Laughs* I didn't mean too~" She had a wicked grin on her face. "I don't play well with others~" Kagero manages to dodge it causing the femme to growl from behind him. Ninja vanishes again only to appear behind her swinging his sword, hitting her in the back.

"Ahh!" Stars growls getting pissed off now. "That all your got Kagero?" She smirks as she aims her own sword at his knee the other at his chest. He transforms into bird mode, biting Stars in the arm and throwing her into a building.

"Fucking Bird!" She growls. "I hate them!" Tears one of his wings as she made impact with the wall. Kagero yelps quickly transforms back into this robot mode. She was smirking as she shoves him up against the other side of the wall.

"That all you got?" The smirks back at her.

"Not at all bridie." Punches his abdomen while the stabs his swords in her arm. Growling she headbutted him. "I wonder if a bird can fly if it's wings are broken?" Starts to break them out of their joint's. Kagero holds his scream of pain in as the again stabs his other sword in her stomach. Stars optics snap into thin slits as she stabs him with one of his own swords in the shoulder rendering it useless as she steps back to be ready for another attack. The ninja pulls the sword out, slowly standing up as Stars bows down in a truce. "Your ninja skills are impressive." She stands back up. "Please forgive me for the damage I have caused you." She hides her smirk from him.

"You too." Kagero tries not to fall down.

Stars helps him stand up. "Kagero is it?" She help him up without falling. "Let me help."

"Very well."

"Tell me, I have heard from the humans talking with each other about the others Brave's. Is her any other one's that are like you?"

He nods. "I am just a prototype."

"Prototype?" Stars looks at him from the corner of her optics to see him nod. The white femme stops them. "This looks like it came from one of you Brave Police members." Hands him Shadowmaru's throwing star.

"Shadowmaru..."

The white femme nods. "We met in a less proper way so to speak. If it wasn't for the small human child in the way, with his friends, I would of done a proper induction. Here." Opens Kagero's servo and places the star in his palm. "It belongs to him, not me." Kagero takes it. "Let's get your back to where your belong."

" _The Brave Police._ " Kagero whispers.

Stars optics cycle. "Something wrong with them?" She looks at him.

He shakes his helm. "No..."

The femme knew that her was more than just what the was telling her. "Direction of the Brave Police?" He points to a big building. "There."

Stars nods. "This might hurt a little." She popped back in his shoulder then moved to his wings.

"Ow!"

"Sorry." She looks at his wing's. "Have you wings left and than I am done."

"Thank you..."

Looks at him from behind before answering back. "It's an honor." Stars gently grabs his wing and popped it back while she did the same to the other wing. Her servo slides down his wing, she caught herself and coughs. "We better get a move on".

Kagero smiles while the femme mentally groaned to herself before asking. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You still have that smile one your face...and you say it's nothing?"

"Just thinking."

Thinking?" She asked. "Just what are your thinking?" Stars looks at him he optics narrowed at him.

"Ah, nothing."

"Still nothing?" She was about ready to just let him fall to the ground if the didn't answer he. He only shrugs, so she sighs and was about to give up but tries again. "I think I have a good idea of what your were thinking. Kagero? I know something is bothering you."

"Nothing is."

"Right." takes them to the repair room where she not so gently helped him causing him to grunt in pain. "Sorry for that. I'm kind of use to doing that with the twin." Smiles a little before it disappeared. "Please forgive me Kagero."

"...What?"

"When I was with the Autobot's we had a set of twins that would anger our medic. I would be the one dragging them to Ratchet to be repaired. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I am terribly sorry."


	2. Can I play with Your Wings?

**Another Rp with some friends. It's the Brave Saga so hope you guys like it!**

 **The next two parts are all related.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Kagero x OC**

 **Stars belong to me and me alone.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Part 2**

 **Can I Play with Your Wings?**

 **~o~O~o~O~o~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"Kagero can I play with your wings?" Stars asked as she gave him a smiles. "You're the only one I know best. Gunmax, I haven't gotten to know very well other than him saying baby." She growls.

"Why would you want to play with my wings?" He asked the Autobot.

"They are different from Drill Boy's and Shadowmaru's."

"I guess they are."

Stars tilts her helmet waiting for his answer. "I guess you can."

She nods in a thank you. "You look cute when your hold them down. Looks like you're pouting like a human child."

"Eh? Thanks~" Stars laughs causing Kagero to smile. Moving one of his wings to look at it before a smirk started to form. "I wonder how sensitive your wings are?" The prototype of Shadowmaru shrugs. THe white autobot seen the shrug and rolls he optics. Trailing her fingertips down the length of Kagero's wing. He holds in a moan while Stars continues. "So~ they are sensitive." Kagero servo covers his mouth. "Does that feel good Kagero?" She purrs his name, seen him nod slowly at her question.

"Your act like your haven't had anyone touch you wings?" Licks them and then gently nips at them.

"N-n-nno...Someone has but only the has..."

"Only the has what, Kagero?" Stars stops to look at his face.

"Touched my wings..."

"But never done this to them?" Again she gently nips his wings.

"Ah, n-no."

Stars purrs. "Good."

Kagero looks down this made the Autobot stop. "I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cross that line."

"N-no it's fine..."

Stars looks up at his face,. "You're already taken and you have a mate."

"Actually...we...well...we are on a temporally break up.."

"Temporarily? How come?"

"...He...cheated..." The white femme hugs Kager who growls at her for the hug. "Easy her killer." She lets go.

"I'm fine."Stars raised an optic ridge at him causing him to look away. "There is more, isn't there?"

"He's pregnant."

"With whose sparkling? Or is that something the didn't say?"

"He doesn't know."

Nods. "I'm still sorry Kagero. Over stepped the line with you"

"No, you didn't."

"I didn't? Well...ah...ok. There's just one more thing I have to tell." Stars rubs the back of her neck.

"What?"

The femme autobot cycles in air thought he vents. "I really like you. I..Ah...Didn't want for you to hears that part. I know who the other mech is that your boyfriend was seeing."

Kargo growls at her causing her to hold her servo's up in front of herself. "Calm down there, Kagero. I overheard him talking with his Sire and Carrier."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that your are upset. Ok angry, but I know who it was! The other mech who fucked your boyfriend."

"Yes, I am."

"Can you please calm down?" Stars asked Kagero who nods at her.

"Thank you.' Gives him a kiss.

The brid like ninja blushes at the small kiss that the femme autobot gave him. "S-s-stars."

Stars smiles and she liked that she made him blush. "Yes, Kagero?"

"Why, did you...kiss me?"

The white Autobot shrugs. "Because...I could." Looks away from him when he purrs. Looking back at him she gave a smile that Kagero retuned back.

"You're very attractive."

"I am?"

"I...You're." Sighs her shoulders slumped in defect. "Yes."

Kagero smiles. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Shoulders straighten again as she focused a smiles on her face as the gave he that smile again that she liked. Stars reached out to touch his wings again as the ninja lets her. Trailing her fingertips down to where his wings met his back. She plays with the joints her before wrapping her arms around his chest. Kagero moans while the rubs at Stars arm. The femme autobot nips at his neck cables lightly causing the ninja to purr. Leaning her front against his back, her fingertips rubbing his wing's as Kagero groans letting her continue.

Stars looks at his face over his shoulder. "So beautiful~."

Kagero smirks at he in which she sees him smirking. Letting her hand slide off his chest she appears in front of him before she smashes their lips together in a kiss. A startled yelp leaves the ninja and settles down he then finds out that she was kissing him, so the kisses back.

Stars breaks off the kiss. "I like your. when I first came here and saw you. I started to like you then ad I do now."

The white femme made the ninja blush like mad at her comment to his helmet she kisses him on his crest. "I like it when your blush. It looks adorable on you." Stars smiles at him.

"Thanks."

Trailing a hand down his chest the femme asked. "Why don't we take this." Kisses him again. "Another step further?"

The blue and black mech moans kissing her back. "What did you have in mind?"

She smiles in the kiss. "You're going to have to catch me if your want to find out." Gives him another kiss before she leaps in the air doing a backflip before being one the building rooftop.

Kagero vanishes and appears behind Stars. She smiles as she leaps over him while saying. "So close Kagero~" Purrs his name. "You're going to have to try harder at getting me."

Said mech smirks jumping up as Stars watches him losing sight of him. She uses her scanner to scan the area for his heat signature only to have tha scan com back blank. "Wise move Kagero."

Kagero wraps his arms about the femme's waist. 'Hello~"

Stars yelps at hearing his voice come from behind her. 'Hello Kagero." She leans back against him. "I guess you caught me."

"It's a ninja thing." Kagero tells he as she turns around to face him. She kisses him while she slides a hand down on his spike plate, rubbing making the mech moan.

Nipping at his wings she growled lustfully. "Open it please~"

Kagero obey's opening his spike plate for her. As a reward she kisses him, then looks down at his spike. "Lovely spike." Strokes the underside of his spike.

"Mm~ AH!" Kagero moans wantedly as Stars smirks at her handy work before she thumbs the head of his spike earning more heated moans from him.

"You voice is just as sexy when your moan." Her voice was starting have hints of lust in it. The ninja smirks rubbing her valve cover. Stars moans as he vavle cover opened, revealing he valve already wet, and wanting the mech in front of her. Kagero rubs the white femme's valve.

"Kagero~"

Said mech smirks as the got down on his knees, the leans forward starting to suck he valve. Stars gasp hands gripping his shoulders as the sucks harder while his free hand strokes her leg.

"K-Kag...Kagero." The femme whimpers wanting more as said mech licks inside of her vavle. She moans his name, he hands one his shoulder move to caress his wings. Kagero smirks at how easily he undone Stars.

"Kagero." Stars whimpers. "Please...stop teasing...Me."

"It's fun to tease." He smirks.

The femme growls. "Fine." Stars pushed him to the ground straddling his waist back facing towards him. She gave him a smirk in return before she took his spike in he mouth.

Kagero moans. "Mmm~ Yes!" The reaches out stroking the white helm that was sucking his spike. Stars engine purrs, leaning he helm into his touch.

"So good." The prototype of Shadowmaru said with a moan. Pulling off his spike with a " _pop"_ sound. "We're not finished Kagero."

He smirk at her. "I know."

Stars licks her lips as she crawled one top of him. A hand reaches for his wing again, only he fingertips touching. "You're like poison. Very addicting by a single touch."

Kagero kisses Stars, the femme moaning in their shared kiss. "Mmm~" The ninja mech kisses the femme's neck as the femme grinds her wet, needy valve on his spike. Kagero moans bucking his hips.

"Easy there ninja." Continued to grind her vavle and his spike together. Stars heard her lover moan but wasn't expecting him to grip her hips to stop her.

Some of the femme's gears whine. "Kagero~" He kisses her so she kisses and nips his lip.

"Can I thrust yet?" He had a smirk on his face.

"I'm not a fragile femme. Yes, your didn't have to ask."

Kagero starts to thrust into the femme's valve. "Just making sure."

The white femme nips his wing. "Your still don't have to ask." Said mech thrust faster casuing his femme lover to moan as her valve tightens around his spike making his moan also. Kissing down his wings to his chest Stars smiles. "Good little birdie."

"Don't call me birdie." The nips Stars neck to make sure she understood that.

"Why not?" She smiles down at him. "You do turn into a bride, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Than what is wrong with me calling you birdie?"

"Don't like it."

"I'm sorry, but didn't you ex-lover call your that?"

"Yes...He did."

Stars looks at his face he thumb rubbing his cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that."

Kagero kisses her. "It's okay."

Smirks at him. "For being a ninja, you're quite nice." Kagero smirks back at Stars. "Did I say that too soon?" Stars rolls her hips.

"Mmm~" The ninja moans again.

Stars again smiles. "Come on ninja, who me what else you got."


	3. We Need To Talk

**Iangan Knight is on of my friends' Oc and has agreed to let me borrow him for a while. The first and second part of what happened between Stars and Kagero.  
No pairing just Stars talking with Iangan about Kagero who is his mate.  
Rated T for Teen. So it's safe for even Drill Boy to read.  
Drill Boy: I heard that! **

**Part 3**

 **We Need to Talk**

 **~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~O~0~**

"Iangan Knight can I borrow Kagero for a while? Please?" Stars flashes a sweet smile.

The look alike Knight looks at the white femme. "Depends.."

"It's for a mission. Shadowmaru seems busy and well Kagero is the only other ninja. Do I need to tell more?"

Kagero spoke. "He's not gonna let go since I told him."

"Got anyone else in mind Kagero?" Stars crosses her arms over her chest.

"What kind of mission?" Iangan Knight asked Stars.

"It's still the same one I was given before I was greeted by two Decepticons that jammed by spark signature from my fellow Autobot's thus making them think I am offline and on with the Allspark."

"I don't know." The leader of the Scotland's back up team said.

"If you don't want him to leave I will ask his brother Shadowmaru, if he could help."

"As long as your keep you hands away from his spike."

Kagero looks away from both his mate and Stars as he recalls the time the and Stars spent interfacing with each other.

"I don't have feelings towards him. And if I did I wouldn't want to be anywhere near him. That's not my type anyways." Stars told Iangan.

"You interfaced with him. The told me." 

Stars looks at Kagero than at Iangan. "Yes, I did." The white femme waits for the yelling to start. "You're not going to yell Iangan Knight?"

"No."

"W~Why not?" Looks at him questionable.

"I don't know." Was his reply.

"Okay." Nods. "And I am terribly sorry for the actions taken by me."

"..It's okay."

"He's you mate."

"I know."

"I over stepped the boundaries with Kagero. I am sorry. Please forgive me for the mistakes I have done."

"It's fine. Only makes things fair."

"Makes things fair!?" Stars seemed confused.

"Goldymarg thing." Is all kagero's mate said.

Stars face still showed confusion. "Ah..right. So~ It's okay for me to borrow Kagero than?"

"Yes."

"Or more like can we share him?"

"If it's fine with Kagero." Iangan said as Stars forms a smile on her lips.

"Sure." Kagero said.

The femme hugs Iangan Knight as she said."Thank!" Said mech hugs her back.

"I will have to talk to you Carrier about something."

"About what?"

"Ah...personal problem."


End file.
